1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a microcomputer, particularly to an improvement in assembling structure of a microcomputer, pertaining to the field of computer technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with rapid development of science and technology as well as prevalence of Internet day by day, more and more computers are connected to Internet. Besides conventional personal computers, light-weight and small portable computer of notebook type microcomputer, E-Pad or PDA (personal digital assistant), a kind of microcomputer with connected output means, can be used for connection with internet during outgoing. The said microcomputer with connected output means is much smaller than microcomputer of notebook type, more convenient for carrying, and is capable to make input operation directly on touch screen. Operations such as e-mail, E-Commerce, E-Book, Internet-Web etc could be accomplished conveniently. But, due to the small overall dimension of present said computer, to the input means such as keyboard etc, the manufacturers usually apply fixed connection mode to form an integral set of microcomputer. Thus, the components of computer cannot be folded, and also can not be disassembled too, so that it is inconvenient in usage for people.
In view of said structural problems of conventional microcomputer, the present invention is intended to provide a folding, detachable and built-up microcomputer, so as to offer more ideal functions.
To achieve above aims, the built-up microcomputer of the present invention comprises input means, output means integrated with computer main as well as a connecting part. One end of the connecting part is linked to the input means, and the other end is hinged on a combination part. Said combination part is joined to the independent output means integrated with computer main, so that the output means integrated with computer main is joined to input means. In this way, if keyboard is used as input means, then together with output means integrated with computer main a set of microcomputer is formed. If necessary, the output means integrated with computer main can be separated from the combination part, so that after being completely separated from the input means, the output means can be utilized independently.
Since the present invention adopt the construction of hinge, it can be not only folded but also disassembled. It is flexible and convenient both for operation and carrying.
The present invention is further depicted as follows with reference to the accompanying drawings.